


Helloooo Nurse!

by MsPooslie



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bad Flirting, Drunken Flirting, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Nurse Bucky Barnes, Patient Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers is Bad at Flirting, pre-serum bucky, steve winks with both eyes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2019-11-03 22:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPooslie/pseuds/MsPooslie
Summary: When Steve opens his eyes the first thing he sees is this gorgeous man standing over him with a chart. He thinks he’s finally died this time and sighs, “are you an angel?” His voice comes out sounding like he has gargled with glass."You’re too pretty to be a doctor, Angelface”The man laughs and oh isn’t that just the prettiest thing. “Well, good thing I’m a nurse then, I guess.”





	1. Chapter 1

When Steve opens his eyes the first thing he sees is this gorgeous man standing over him with a chart. He thinks he’s finally died this time and sighs, “are you an angel?” His voice comes out sounding like he has gargled with glass.

The man smiles and pats him on the shoulder, “no honey, you are at Brooklyn Methodist Hospital. You collapsed on the subway.”

Steve smiles, “Hospital? You’re too pretty to be a doctor, Angelface” 

The man laughs and oh isn’t that just the prettiest thing. “Well, good thing I’m a nurse then, I guess.” He leans against the railing of the bed, arms crossed, “listen, you got someone we can call? Your I.C.E. contact’s number is disconnected. 

Steve makes a spectacular sad face, “oh yeah that’s my mom, she died in October. Guess I forgot to update. 

The man rubs his shoulder, “oh, I’m so sorry man.” 

Steve smiles up at him beatifically then shakes his head, “You can call my--Sam. Where’s my phone?” The man digs through a bag of his belongings and hands him the phone. Steve unlocks it and brings up Sam’s contact, “ok, here”. He hands the phone back to the man, “while you’re in there you should put your number.” He winks with both eyes. It’s adorable how terribly bad he is at this.

Steve drifts for a few minutes while the man murmurs into the phone with Sam. When he is done, he returns the phone to Steve and goes to leave. 

Steve’s eyes spring open and he clutches the nurse’s hand, wait! Can you stay until he comes? Please?” He gives his best Puppy Eyes. now THAT he is good at. 

The man smiles softly, “ok, alright, I’ll be right back.” He pops into the hallway and is back about a minute later with a cup of ice chips, “OK, I can stay but if it gets too busy I have to go help with the other patients.” He hands the cup to Steve, “try to chew on some of these if you can, it will help soothe your throat.” He adjusts the bed to a more seated position and takes the chair next to it. 

Steve takes a mouthful of ice chips and chews them for a moment before turning his head back to face the man, “so, what’s your name, unless you like me callin’ you Angelface? Cause it sure is suiting.” the double-eye wink is back and now it’s the nurse who is blushing.

“Name’s James but you can call me Bucky.”

“Well, helloooo nurse Bucky.”

Bucky laughs, “other than being a huge flirt, what do you do?”

Steve blushes delightfully red, “Oh I’m not a flirt, just can’t resist with you, Angelface.” He stage whispers, “that’s why I’m so bad at it!”

The nurse laughs again and oh he scrunches up his nose and it is the cutest. “Oh, you’re not so bad pal, got me to stick around didn’t ya?”

Steve’s blush somehow deepens, “I guess I did, huh. SooOOoooh gosh, I’m gonna hurl.”

Bucky’s up in a flash with an emesis basin, catching the watery bile just in time. He rubs Steve’s back while he heaves and cries a little, “ooooh, god.”

“Shhh, honey. That’s ok. You’re ok.” when the dry heaves stop, and Steve flops his head back against the pillows, Bucky pets his hair off of his sweaty face, “shhh you’re ok now honey, it’s alright, you’re gonna be ok. Hang in there one minute, let me get you an ice pack and check on your meds.” Steve closes his eyes and groans.

Bucky comes back in a flash, carrying two ice packs and a syringe that he screws into the port on Steve’s IV, pushing the meds in with the saline. “This is an anti-nausea medicine, you can only have it every 6 hours so we waited to give it to you until you were awake. There we go, that should help,” he tosses the syringe in the container on the wall and returns to Steve’s bedside. “Let’s put one of these here,” he gently pulls steve’s head and shoulders up a bit and puts the icepack on the pillow, centering it on the back of Steve’s neck when he lays back down. “And the other riiight here,” he pulls the blanket down and tucks the ice pack just below Steve’s ribs on the left side. “You’re pancreas is real swollen and irritated, the ice should help the nausea until the meds kick in.” He walks to the cupboard in the corner and pulls out another blanket.

Steve’s eyes flutter back open as bucky tucks the second blanket around him, “you’re never gonna marry me now.”

Bucky can’t help but laugh, “well, never say never pal. But for now let’s work on getting you better, ok?”

Steve blinks up at him with a tiny smile and hot damn if he doesn’t have the prettiest eyes. Crystalline blue like a summer sea with lashes for miles, but what really strikes Bucky is the soul in them. It is like Steve looks into his very core. Bucky thinks maybe Steve’s the one that should be called Angelface.

By the time he gets Steve re-settled in and comfortable, a man is knocking on the door. Bucky looks over his shoulder at him and what is it, beautiful dudes day? He is STACKED, so handsome, like a tall drink of chocolachino and a smile that will not quit. Bucky gives him a warm smile and gets up from the chair. “Sam?”

“Yeah man, how’s our boy doing?”

“Saaaam!” Steve calls from the bed as Sam comes around the curtain.

“Hey Steve, hows it goin’ man?”

“Not so good Sam,” Steve sticks his bottom lip out in an exaggerated pout, “I can’t get Angelface here to give me his number!” the tone is comically whiny. “Saaam? Have you ever seen a more beautiful man? He’s gonna be my husband someday!” There’s that terrible wink again.

Sam just raises his eyebrows and his eyes flick back and forth between the bed and Bucky. “Uhh, Steve? What’d they give you, man?”

Bucky looks anxiously between Sam and Steve, puts both his hands up in the air, “sorry man, I wasn’t hittin’ on him, I swear.”

Sam waves a hand, “I believe you man, he’s just so... out of it?”

“Well, he’s on a lot of pain meds. Look I’ll leave you two be.” He turns back to Steve, “Steve? I’m gonna go make the rounds, ok? I’ll be back to check on you in a little while. You need anything, here’s the call button.” He presses the little remote for the room into Steve’s hand and puts his thumb on the call button. “Your boyfriend’s here now so he’s gonna take good care of you.”

Steve looks shocked, “Bucky, noo, you’re the only guy for me Angelface. Sam’s not my BOYfriend, he’s my roommate! And he is SOoooo straight, I tried my best but he never took the bait”

Bucky’s head whips up to Sam who nods and gives a little wave, “Sam Wilson, unfortunately straight, apparently, though I don’t actually recall any bait to be taken.” He shrugs and takes Bucky’s vacated seat and pokes steve in the leg, “so what happened, man?”

Steve gets a huge doe-eyes innocent look on his face, “I don’t know Sam! I wasn’t feeling very well but was trying to make it to work and then i woke up here and met the future Mr. Rogers here and then you came in.”

Sam makes a face, “Mister Rogers? Really man? You’re gonna ruin my childhood with that shit.”

“Well I don’t know HIS last name, Sam!”

They both turn their focus to Bucky who is standing at the end of the bed with barely suppressed humor. “Steve, is it OK to tell him your private medical information?”

“Yeah babydoll, he’s old hat at handling my ailments.” Steve waves his hand dismissively and lays his head back against the pillows, eyes half closed.

Bucky puffs out a breath and turns to Sam, “well, according to the EMTs, he vomited and passed out on the subway and was brought here. He has a pretty bad case of Pancreatitis, that’s the swelling of the pancreas. Near as we can tell with the level of swelling it has it that he’s got a gallstone that is causing it. At this time, we are treating the pancreatitis with fluids and pain meds as wells as anti-nausea medication. Once the swelling goes down a bit, they will do a sonogram to see more clearly what the situation is.” He crosses his arms across his chest, “Frankly, I don’t know how he was out of bed not to mention making it halfway to work.”

“Oh shit, WORK! Steve! Did anyone call the Mama Bears?”

Steve opens one eye and blearily shakes his head. 

Sam grabs Steve’s phone off the overbed table and quickly unlocks it. There are about 75 messages and missed calls. “Shit. SHIT!” Sam turns to Bucky, “you aren’t gonna want to hear this, I’m ‘bout to get an earful.”

Bucky shoots him a finger-gun and leaves the room, quietly closing the door behind him.

Steve begins to snore in the bed as Sam pushes the call button. When the call connects, he hears the familiar accented voice, though decidedly more frantic than usual, “Steve? Steve? Where are you are you OK? You didn’t come in! We’re so worried about you!”   
“Hey Pegs, it’s Sam actually. Steve’s in the hospital.”

“WHAT.” the other voice is stern and terrifying. Sam stifles the urge to shiver, “Which hospital? What’s he done this time?! Wilson, I swear to god, you said you’d keep an eye on him!”

“Brooklyn Methodist. He’s got pancreatitis, not my fault.”

“Shit. SHIT.” the second voice has a thread of panic now, “what room?”

“Nat--”

“I said WHAT ROOM, WILSON!”

“1015”

“I’ll be there in 25--no 20 minutes.”

“Now, darling,” the accented voice is soothing, “I’m sure they have it under contro--aand she’s already left. Sorry dearling, she’s on her way.”

“Thanks. You guys get open OK today?”

“Oh, yes. When Steve didn’t come in Natasha sent Petey up to get me. We’re fine now, Wade came in to cover. You know how she worries.”

“Yeah, worries. Yet somehow always comes down on my ass.”

“That’s how you know she cares, dearling. Anyway, i should go help Wade get ready for the afternoon rush. I’ll stop by this evening after close.”

“Ok, Pegs. See you later.”

Natasha is there in 18 minutes. Sam doesn’t want to know how many laws she broke to do it either. She ejects Sam from the seat and takes Steve’s hand in hers. 

Steve groans softly as he rolls his head to face her and opens his eyes. A sunshine smile lightens his face, “Naaaat! Hiiiiii. You’re my friend. I love you!” His eyes open in close in a slow blink.

“Hey Stevie, I’m here, yeah. I love you too, honey.” she shoots sam an incredulous look.

He shoots her back an equally wide-eyed look of surprise and mouths ‘I KNOW!’ while waving a hand at Steve.

She turns back to Steve, “hey honey, how are you feeling? What happened?”

Steve gives a soft gasp, “oh, Nat! I met my future husband. He’s an angel. Oh just wait ‘til you see him he’s so beautiful.”

“More beautiful than Wilson over there?” Natasha gives a wry smile and squeezes Steve’s hand.

“More beautiful than anyone. Even you, Nat.” He slow blinks at her, “sorry but them’s the facts.”

“Well, i would like to meet this angel man of yours.” She turns to Sam and mouths, ‘What. The. Fuck?!’

All Sam can respond is with ‘I KNOW!!’ again.

Steve dozes back off so Natasha pulls Sam into the little ensuite bathroom. “What is wrong with him, Wilson?”

“The nurse said it’s his pain meds. Said he doesn’t know how he made it as far as the train in the first place. That’s the ‘angel’ he’s talking about, by the way. The nurse. You shoulda seen him Nat! He was hitting on this dude HARD CORE. but like, REALLY bad at it. Have you ever seen him try to wink? It is....something else! Dude seemed amused though, so that is good. I just hope Steve doesn’t remember or we’re gonna have to deal with his stinkface until the embarrassment wears off.”

“I want to talk to this ‘angel’ nurse.” she practically spits the word angel.

“Well, Steve’s got the call button, get him to call him.”

They go back to the bed and wait for Steve to wake up a little, which he does after about a half hour when his ice pack on his abdomen has gotten warm and he starts groaning in discomfort. He tries to pick up the little remote and find the call button but doesn’t have his glasses on--or his eyes all the way open for that matter--so Natasha takes it from him and pushes the button.

Bucky sweeps into the room in less than 5 minutes, already carrying a new ice pack and bag of saline. “Ok, honey, we’re gonna get you all set up. You still got an hour before you can have anymore pain meds so the ice will have to cover it for now, ok?” He turns his back to the bed to replace the depleted drip and Steve waggles his eyebrows at Natasha in a suggestive way and then flops back on the pillow, smiling like a doofus.

She rolls her eyes at him and pats his hand. “So, mister angel nurse,”

Bucky finally turns to face her head on and they both gasp. “James?!”

“Natalia?”

She is gripping Steve’s hand a little too hard and this gets his full attention. “Nat, how do you know my future husband?” he pouts a little.

She lightens her death grip and straightens the sheet over him before answering, “there was a time when I thought he was MY future husband.” 

Natasha actually blushes. Now Sam has seen everything. “Wait, what? You two dated?”

Bucky is blushing again, “she was my first girlfriend, back in middle school. My first kiss too.”

Steve gasps, “you kissed my husband!”

Natasha glares at him, “first of all, he’s not actually your husband. Second, I was in seventh grade. And third, he dumped me at the end of the year by going to summer camp and I never saw him again.”

“That’s not fair, Nattie, my parents moved! Also, I discovered that I like kissing boys but was too scared to tell you because you were, quite frankly, terrifying.”

“Well at least THAT hasn’t changed!” Sam scoffs from the corner. 

They both turn to glare at him and he extracts himself by offering to get Natasha a coffee.

Natasha turns back to Bucky and shrugs, “yeah, well, turns out i DON’T like kissing boys so no harm no foul I guess.”

Bucky laughs, “that’s great Nattie! Man, it is so good to see you, small world, huh?”

“Sure is. Anyway, how long will Captain Sunshine here have to be in this joint?”

Bucky sucks a breath in through his teeth and tucks the now sleeping Steve’s blankets more securely, “couiple’a days, at least. I don’t know if they will want to take his gallbladder out right now or have him come back for it once the Pancreatitis is gone. We won’t know until after the sonogram.” His watch buzzes, “that’s a call, I gotta go. Great seeing you Nattie, be back in an hour for his meds. Buzz if you need anything,” he shakes his watch at her.

Sam comes back a few minutes later with a coffee and glazed cruller for Natasha. “So....have you ever seen him so....docile?”

She barks out a laugh, “no! It’s weird, right?”

Sam chuckles and sips his own coffee, “yeah, not like him at ALL. I don’t like it, where’s our little curmudgeon?” He shakes his head, “and hitting on the nurse? I didn’t even know Steve was gay, I always thought he was Ace. he has literally never talked about liking anyone before.”

“I think he’s bi actually, not Ace just painfully shy. I saw him try to chat up Peggy’s cousin, Sharon, once. It was...really something. You know how flustered he gets.” She smiles fondly at him and pets his hair off his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how i picture Steve winking:  
> 


	2. Chapter 2

The peace lasts about 40 minutes, then Steve wakes up in agony. Shaking, gritted teeth, eyes squeezed shut hard, broken out in a cold sweat; he is obviously trying not to cry and instead is making this high whimper sound with every exhale. Natasha frantically pushes the call button and Bucky is there in moments with fresh ice.

“Heey sunshine. Let’s get you some new ice, ok?” He deftly changes out the ice packs and runs a cooling cloth over Steve’s forehead. Steve clutches his hand with this terrified look on his face. “I know, shhh I know you’re hurtin’. We still got 20 minutes until I can give you more pain meds. I’m so sorry, honey.” He checks one of the machines Steve is hooked up to, “hey, pal, we need to get you calmed down or you’re gonna have an asthma attack. Let’s try to make it a little better for you, ok honey?” Steve who is dragging air in with great ragged gasps, just nods. Bucky eases him onto his side where he promptly curls into fetal position, knees tucked right up to his chest. Busily checks the ice position and tucks the blanket right up to his chin. Steve clutches Bucky’s arm to his chest like a talisman. 

Bucky squats own and begins speaking very softly, “ok, honey.” Steve locks eyes with him as Bucky pets his hair with his free hand. “Ok. so close your eyes, shhh it’s ok, close your eyes, yeah there you go. Now I want you to try to slow down your breathing for me, ok? Nice deep slow breath, iiiiin two three ok and oooout two three, ok that was good but lets try it even slower, ok? In two three four and out two three four. Goood. You’re doing so good, honey. Now. ok you keep breathing like that, you count the breaths and I’m gonna tell you a story, ok? I want you to picture it in your head. I know you can because your chart says you are an artist. Ok?” Steve nods again, his eyes squeezed shut tight, hugging Bucky’s arm to his chest while he counts the time under his breath like a mantra.

“Ok, you gotta pay attention to the story but don’t lose track of your breathing. Good, you’re doing so good. Ok, now picture this: a forest of tall, straight trees with a winding path down the center. The sunlight filters down in lovely dapples.  It's a beautiful day, nice and cool but the sun is warm so as you walk down the path you’re perfectly comfortable. You have no worries, just taking a leisurely walk through the woods. Can you see it?” Steve nods. “Ok, so you’re walking down this path and you come to a little stream. It’s got a wooden bridge over it. As you cross the bridge, you look up the stream and there’s a little waterfall there. As you watch the waterfall, out steps from the woods a mother deer and her fawn. They bend down to drink from the stream. You very carefully sit down on the bridge and sketch them. You sketch the waterfall, you sketch the stream, you sketch the deer and the woods and the sky. It’s gorgeous. You wish you would never have to leave. But then the deer move on, so you get up and you continue on the path. As you come down a little hill there is a clearing with a lovely meadow and a lone tree. Under the tree is a little picnic with Sam and Nattie and me. As we see you come down the path, we wave and call you to join us. You cross the meadow, picking wildflowers as you go. When you get to the tree you hand the little bouquet to Natasha. She puts them in a red plastic cup of water and gives you a big hug. We all sit on the blanket and take out our lunch. All our favorites. I got that great Brisket sandwich from Frankel’s Deli and oh, all of it is so good. We spend the afternoon just relaxing and eating and chatting. As the sun sets Sam and Nattie move off but you and me? We stay. We pull the picnic blanket out into the meadow and lay down to watch the stars. It’s such a clear night, not a cloud to be seen. Out here in the woods there’s so many stars! You can’t even tell the constellations apart there’s so many! So we start making up our own. The Cat and The Rabbit and The Pterodactyl. We lay there for hours until we finally fall asleep.”

Steve has opened his eyes to watch Bucky tell the story, he was still breathing his slow counted breaths but was captivated. In fact, the whole room was captivated by him. Bucky pauses for a moment to smile at Steve and wipe the cool cloth across his head again and checks his watch. “Look at that, we made it. You ready for more pain meds?” Steve nods and Bucky squeezes his hand before standing up. He’s got the little syringe of morphine in his scrub pocket so it’s only a second to screw it into the port on Steve’s IV. He squats back down to Steve’s level and rubs his shoulder until Steve finally takes a deep breath, eyes glazing over. “There you are. Yeah. It’s alright now.” He gently tucks the blankets around Steve who is already starting to doze again. When he stands, Sam and Natasha are staring at him, dumbfounded. 

“What the hell was THAT?” Sam finally breathed into the silence.

“Well, the main reason we moved, back when I broke Nattie’s heart, was that my grandma was sick. Cancer. She would be in pain like that so I would make up stores to distract her while her meds kicked in. It’s kinda why I became a nurse.”

Natasha smiles sort of sadly and nods. 

“Anyway, He’s probably gonna be out for a good two hours at least. If you guys got stuff you need to do. I got your numbers if he wakes up before then.”

Sam and Natasha glance at each other before gathering their coats and heading out.


	3. Chapter 3

The next two days continue about the same. Steve mostly sleeps and is generally soft and pliable when he is awake.

But then, it’s day three. Steve is feeling a much better so of course he is fighting with his doctor and team of residents when Bucky rolls in for his shift.

“I don’t want to just be knocked out all day! I’m gonna refuse the pain medication altogether if you don’t change it to something else.”

One of the residents, who Bucky knows is very good at diagnostics but has a terrible bedside manner, gives Steve a simpering smile, “now Mr. Rogers, that is not advisable. You would be in a tremendous amount of pain. Your infection has almost cleared up and we can do the surgery on Friday but until then it is highly recommended that you stay calm and sedate.”

Steve literally raises his lip like a dog and growls. “Sedate? SEDATE?! More like comatose!” He points to Bucky, “Look! Ask my nurse! Bucky--tell them that I have been sleeping twenty three hours a day!”

Bucky, who was filling in the whiteboard in Steve’s room with his name and the times for the next medicine doses, freezes and slowly turns to the doctors. “Well, he has a point. Also, the anti-nausea wears off at about 4 hours which means he spends most of his conscious time dry heaving.”

Steve gives him a smile like sunshine then turns his scowl onto the doctors, “see?! Look, I’m not asking for much, I just want to not be knocked completely on my ass. Maybe like half the dose but combined with Tylenol? Or half the dose twice as often? Something!”

The attending doctor nods putting a hand up to stop the resident form arguing more, “OK, here’s what we will do. We’ll put you on half dose, twice as often. But if you need the full dose, you can still have it at one time. Please do not hesitate to take it if needed.” He turns to address Bucky, “what anti-nausea is he on?”

“Dolasetron, 20, every 6 hours”

“We can try Promethazine Oral or Scopolamine Patch.” He addresses the residents, “Pros/Cons?”

They all pipe up with various reasons for and against each medication. Steve catches Bucky’s eye and smirks before making a ‘blah blah blah’ hand gesture. Bucky crosses his arms and tries not to laugh. The doctors eventually settle on a new medication plan for him and file out.

“How we doin’ today, sunshine?” Bucky comes up to the side of Steve’s bed.

“Don’t call me sunshine,” Steve makes a stinkface, “Friday can’t come soon enough. I gotta get out of this bed,” He pushes both hands through his hair in frustration.

“Well, I’ll tell you what, if you are feeling up to it, I will take you on a little stroll at lunchtime. I should get a break around twelve-thirty or so.”

Steve scowls at him in confusion, “why?”

“Whaddya mean?”

“Why would you take time out of your break to deal with me?”

Bucky scoffs at him, “I’m not going to ‘deal with’ you. We’re going to go down to the caf and you’re going to keep me company while I eat some lunch.” He looks conspiratorial, “I’ll even get you a ginger ale.”

Steve’s scowl just deepens, “OK but...why me? You got all these other patients.”

Bucky chews his lower lip before speaking, “well, several reasons. One, my first patient was my grandma, so I’ve always had a soft spot for crotchety patients.” Steve is immediately scowling at this which makes Bucky laugh and gesture at him like ‘you’re not helping your case, pal’. “Two, I know Nattie and Sam both have to work today and Peggy won’t be in until after two-thirty; and Three, you just gave Doctor Warren the what for so you deserve a treat.”

“Doctor Warren the resident?”

“Yeah,” Bucky sighs, “hate that guy.”

“Hate that guy,” comes in unison from Steve.

They both start to laugh.

“OK, for now though, I want you to try and get some rest. I’ll be back at Ten with your meds and then we can see how you are doing at my lunch break, ok?”

Steve sighs as if put-upon, “fine.”

Bucky head out. The moment he is out of the room, Steve snatches his phone off the over-bed table. He shoots a text to Sam,

 

 

> _Honey Badger:_ ??so i think my nurse asked me on a date? 

> _Fly Boy:_ oh man you don’t remember, do you?
> 
> _Honey Badger:_??No? What??
> 
> _Fly Boy:_ You two are engaged i think [wink emoji]
> 
> _Honey Badger:_??!!WHAT
> 
> _Fly Boy:_ oh, yeah, the first day when you were all  
>  _Fly Boy:_ doped up you got real sweet with him and  
>  _Fly Boy:_ kept calling him your future husband.  
>  _Fly Boy:_ [heart eyes emoji]
> 
> _Honey Badger:_ [embarrassed emoji] Oh.My.God. [head explode emoji] Kill me please [x eyes emoji]
> 
> _Fly Boy:_ [laugh emoji] [laugh until cry emoji]
> 
> _Honey Badger:_ SHUT UP SAM! HOW DO I EVEN LOOK AT HIM NOW?! [scream emoji 3 times]
> 
> _Fly Boy:_ Nah, it’s fine. He told us it was the pain meds.  
>  _Fly Boy:_ He knows. You don’t have to be embarrassed.
> 
> _Honey Badger:_ [weary face emoji]
> 
> _Fly Boy:_ Well, just give him your normal sourpuss  
>  _Fly Boy:_ ‘tude and you’ll be fine [hug emoji]
> 
> _Honey Badger:_ SIGH
> 
> _Fly Boy:_ See that’s the spirit! Anyway, I gotta get back to work.
> 
> _Honey Badger:_ OK see you tomorrow?
> 
> _Fly Boy:_ Yeah. Good luck with your fiance! [kiss face emoji]    
>  _Fly Boy:_ [all the assorted heart emoji]
> 
> _Honey Badger:_ UGH [angry emoji]

Steve tosses the phone on the table in disgust.

When Bucky comes at 10, Steve tries to pretend to sleep but Bucky softly pats him on the shoulder until he ‘wakes up’.

Bucky’s face says he is not fooled one bit but he doesn’t say anything as he hands Steve the new anti-nausea medication and fits the half-dose of morphine in the IV port. It does make Steve drowsy but he can fight through it. At noon he wanders over to the duffel of stuff Sam brought from the apartment and pulls out a pair of fleece pyjama pants with sheep on them and an over-sized navy cardigan over his hospital gown. He wobbles to the bathroom to try and do...something about his hair and breath.

By the time Bucky saunters in at a quarter to one, Steve is borderline exhausted but insists on going. He only gives the slightest pretense of an argument against a wheelchair but when Bucky says that caf is really far he gives in easily.

Bucky Parks him near the window and quickly runs through the line, beaming and flirting with the ladies who work there. He joins Steve with a plain looking turkey sandwich and 2 ginger ales--one which he presents to Steve with a flourish, “and for the first non-water foodstuffs in most of a week, ta-da!”

They crack the tabs on their drinks and Bucky proposes a toast, “to getting you better so you can get the hell outta here!”

Steve lets out a wry laugh, “I’ll drink to that, pal.” They tap cans and Steve takes a tentative sip.

“It’s ok, the doctors said you can have as much ginger ale as you want, it shouldn’t upset your stomach and the sugar should help you have more energy. Tomorrow you get to have JELLO! Isn’t that exciting?!”

Steve gives him a thoroughly unimpressed look and dramatically raises an eyebrow as he sips at his ginger ale. This makes Bucky chuckle and shake his head, “look, I know being in the hospital sucks but you gotta get better before your surgery, then it is smooth sailing and barring any complications, you will probably be able to go home Saturday. They’ll want you to eat solid food AND pass it before they let you go so you might as well get your stomach used to the ginger ale and Jello,” he takes a bite of his sandwich and sits back in his chair. After swallowing he asks, “what kind of art do  you do?”

“Portraits, mostly. I’ve also done some fanart and pets, some graphic design, you know--whatever people commission me to do.”

“Fanart, eh? Any rule 34 stuff?” Bucky wags his eyebrows.

Steve honest-to-god blushes, “o’course. Mostly Destiel, Drarry, Wolfstar, etcetera. Slash art sells, my friend.”

“Well, yeah, who WOULDN’T want to see two hot dudes getting it on?”

Steve chokes a little on his drink, “so you are--”

“Gay? Yeah. You probably don’t remember but we’ve sorta had this conversation before.”

Steve squints at him and tries to think back through the haze of that first day, “mayyybee?” his eyes suddenly go wide, “OHMYGOD you dated Nat!”

Bucky laughs, “yeah, in middle school. We kissed on the activities bus!”

Steve groans and rubs his face, “it’s all coming back to me. Ugh, I am so sorry I hit on you, so embarrassing!”

“Hey, nah, it was sweet. At least you didn’t get handsy, some of the older ladies, man they just,” he scowls and makes a grabbing hand gesture.

This makes Steve relax a little and as Bucky finishes his sandwich, Steve has a brave moment and blurts, “you should let me draw you, when I get outta here.”

Bucky blushes a little, “ok, but only once you’re better. No pushing it.”

Steve rolls his eyes, “yes MOM”

“Nah, it’s Nurse Bucky to you, sir!”

“Super Nurse Bucky! Maybe I’ll make a superhero character of you!”

“Only if you promise some good rule 34 drawings too!”  

Steve blushes as Bucky sweeps his wheelchair out of the cafeteria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they pyjama pants are, of course, inspired by "Infinite coffee and protection detail"  
> https://archiveofourown.org/series/195689
> 
> sheep pants are mission assist :  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/8057605


	4. Chapter 4

It’s the night before his surgery and Steve is feeling basically better but that just means his mind is free to race with all the ways it can go wrong. Peggy had stayed well past visiting hours but Steve made her go home at midnight when she yawned, especially since she is insisting on being back in the morning to support him. 

Steve knows that he should try to sleep but is too keyed up and finds himself in a near panic around 2am. He slips into his bathrobe and the non-slip socks that they insisted on giving him and gives up pacing next to his bed to go for an actual walk. He makes it two doors down, trailing his IV stand, before he hears a familiar voice from the nurses station. 

“Hey, pal. Whatcha doing up?”

Steve tries to have a stiff upper lip but as soon as he starts talking, he is crying, “I—oh fuck, I’m sorry I’m sort of freaking out? I’ve got my surgery tomorrow so I know I should sleep but I can’t and I’ve never been in the hospital so long before and never without my ma and it’s so stupid but I’m fuckin' scared and I thought I could maybe take a walk to work through the jitters but now I’m fuckin' crying in the hallway and everyone’s staring at me and I just wanna be invisible and I’m freaking out on you and ya been so nice, Buck, but you got work to do and I’ll jus’ go back to my room. Sorry. Sorry to bother you.”

“Woah, honey, it’s ok. You want to take a walk? I’ll take my 15 and we can go down ta’ two. They got a little museum type display about the history of the hospital and we can look in the windows of the gift shop. How’s that sound? Huh, pal?”

Steve snuffles and nods, face burning. 

Bucky turns and calls over to the other nurse on duty, “hey, Shirl? I’m gonna take my 15 ok? If ya need me, I got my phone on.” She waves him off and Bucky leads Steve to the bank of elevators, “ok, pal, you’re gonna be alright, just need a little change of scenery, ok?”

They ride in silence and when the doors open, Bucky directs them to the left where there is, indeed, a small set of glass display cabinets with vintage medical tools, photos, and plaques showing the hospital from the 1880s until the recent addition two years prior. Steve quickly reads all the information and when he turns back to Bucky notices a little chapel—the warm light dim but welcoming. 

“Hey, Buck?”

“Yeah? What’s up Steve?”

“Is the chapel open?”

“Sure, 24/7. You want me to wait out here?”

“No, if it’s ok with you, come with me?”

“Sure thing.” When they enter the space, Bucky naturally drops his voice, “I’m not real religious myself, my mom is Jewish, pop’s Catholic but both of those are just technically. I have only been to church or temple for family events, weddings and funerals. You?”

“My ma was a staunch catholic. We’d go to mass at LEAST once a week. But my first boyfriend and I got caught kissing in the school computer lab and we’re both facing expulsion so he said I forced him”  He gives a bitter chuckle, “it’s ridiculous that anyone could have ever believed him. He was a linebacker for chrissakes! Anyways, the nun who ran my high school tried to cane me. Said that not only was I a sodomite and a tramp but a liar too and I’d better pray for forgiveness for leading that ‘poor innocent boy’ astray. I pushed her off of me and broke the stick across my knee then marched home. When ma saw the bruises on my arm from where she grabbed me, I thought she was gonna kill someone.” he laughs, wryly, “Now, don’t get me wrong, I got into more than my fair share of scrapes and trouble but ma knew that I always owned up to it. So she marched us right down to the rectory and demanded an apology. When Monsignor Pierce said no, she refused to step back into a church until the day she died. Said she knew the Lord would understand that there was wickedness in their hearts and that if they were going to put their football trophies over the truth then she wasn’t going to be listening to their false prayers anymore.” 

“Jesus, Steve, that sucks. I’m so sorry. Your ma, she seems like a real special lady.” 

Steve’s bottom lip quivers a little, “She really was, Buck. I miss her every day. I’ll see a funny ad or cute animal or something pretty she’d like and I go to text her a pic and remember all over that she’s gone.” He wipes the tears away. 

“Can I ask what happened or is it too hard to talk about?”

“Oh, you know, cancer. Ovarian. By the time they caught it, it had spread to her whole abdomen. She didn’t last very long after that.” He shrugs dismissively. “Luckily, I have Nat and Pegs. They took me in for a while after I couldn’t afford our place anymore. But then Sam and me got a tiny rat hole in bed-stuy. Lord help me when he finds a girl and gets hitched. I know I’m a nightmare to deal with most of the time.” 

“Aww, Stevie, I’ve seen ya at probably your worst. You ain’t got nothing on some people.” 

“Thanks Buck." Steve stifles a yawn, " I’m finally feeling tired, think I’ll try to get some sleep. Plus you gotta get back to work, probably.” 

“Yeah, night shift is pretty calm but I should at least go back to the floor if Shirley needs me.” 

“Why are you on night today anyways?”

“Punishment." he barks a laugh at Steve's outraged face, "Just kidding, sorta. We’re supposed to work two nights a month, usually in a row with a day off on either side but I needed unexpected time off when my sister got hitched out of the blue so as part of trading shifts I got six nights this month. All randomly. Luckily they are required to be followed by a day off so I can sleep tomorrow.” 

Steve’s face falls. “You’re off tomorrow?” 

“Yeah, pal, sorry. I know you got your surgery but they’ll probably discharge you after that anyways so you wouldn’t come back up here.” 

“Well then I’m really glad we went on our little walkabout. You’re a great nurse, Bucky. Ma woulda been proud to have you share her profession.” 

“Oh wow I didn’t know she was a nurse! That’s awesome.” 

“Yeah. Hey, can you help me here, I always get all tangled.” 

Bucky helps him get his robe off and into bed without too much fussing with the IV line. Steve reaches out and grabs Bucky’s wrist before he goes. “Hey, I know you’re just doing your job and I hope to never have to see you here again, but if you ever want to swing by Mama Bears’ Cafe on 6th across from the 99th precinct  I usually work until three Monday, Thursday, and Friday. Or...I will, once I’m back on my feet.” 

Bucky gives him a soft smile, “I’d really like that.”

Steve lets him go and settles in to get what little sleep he can.


	5. Chapter 5

HIs surgery goes smoothly and recovery is remarkably quick though fatty foods upset his stomach. Much to Clint’s chagrin when they have to get Steve a sauce pie on pizza & movie night. 

Steve goes back to work 8 days after his surgery, his usual Monday shift goes as smoothly as working foodservice ever does. He sort of hopes Bucky will come in but he doesn’t

And he doesn’t

And doesn’t

Weeks go by and no sign of Bucky. Steve tries to not be disappointed--Bucky was a good nurse, just doing his job. Not his fault that Steve caught feelings. Isn’t that the oldest story? Falling for your nurse? That Florence Nightingale thing or whatever? Why would he want to spend time with Steve? Scrawny, grumpy, bullheaded Steve? So WHAT if he seemed to flirt back a little? That doesn’t mean ANYTHING. GOD, HOW COULD I BE SO STUPID. etcetera...He’s having one of his dark days one slow afternoon at work when Natasha sidles up beside him where he has been scrubbing the same spot on the counter for several minutes while muttering to himself.

“Jeeze, what did that counter do? Join the NRA or something?”

Steve sighs and shakes his head, tossing the rag into the sink. “Sorry, Nat. I just....it’s stupid, nevermind.” He turns to her, pasting on a smile, “just a case of the morbs is all.”

She looks sad, “you know you can talk to me, right?”

His chin quivers slightly before he reigns the emotion in, “I know, I know. You and Pegs and Sam put up with my bullshit so much, it’s just more of the same.”

She hesitates, “I’m sorry he never came by.”

Steve’s head whips up in shock, “how--?”

She points at the door, “every time that bell rang you would get this...look and then it would fall and I had to see your heart break a little more.”

Steve looks at the ground then back up at her, letting some of his pout show through. “I just thought, I dunno, that he liked me too? Even a little? Enough to come get a--let’s be honest here--free coffee? But I guess I read him wrong.” He gives his patented ‘so what, who cares’ shrug that Natasha knows by now means HE cares--a great deal in fact--but is pushing his feelings aside as ‘not important’ like the dumbass that he is.

He pushes at her shoulder with forced jocularity, “I guess I shoulda taken a lesson from middle-school you, huh? Once a heart-breaker--” he laughs but there is only bitterness in it.

She frowns in disappointment for him but asks him to organize the backroom to give him something to do and give him a chance to collect himself if needed.

She shoots a text to her group chat with Sam & Peggy

 

 

> _Red Queen:_ so our boy...
> 
> _Fly Boy:_ lemme guess angelface still MIA?
> 
> _Mama Bear:_ oh, dear. Poor Steven.  
>  _Mama Bear:_ Natasha, darling, isn’t there any way you can contact him? At least get some closure?
> 
> _Red Queen:_ I didn't get his number and if I see him, the only contact I’m gonna be doing is my fist with his gut.  
>  _Red Queen:_ Dudes, he almost CRIED today.
> 
> _Fly Boy:_ [the scream emoji] at work?
> 
> _Mama Bear:_ I think I will get a hold of Sharon and Tony, see what they can dig up on this James Barnes character.  
>  _Mama Bear:_ Then he and I will be having a talk.
> 
> _Fly Boy:_ uh-oh he’s gonna find out why you got that nickname!
> 
> _Red Queen:_ well he deserves what he gets. He told Steve he would stop by and it’s been over a month.  
>  _Red Queen:_ why say you are going to stop by if you are not interested?  
>  _Red Queen:_ How hard is it to say “it’s kind of out of my way” or some other soft let down?
> 
> _Fly Boy:_ [disappointed emoji]  
>  _Fly Boy:_ I dunno, man. He seemed pretty cool every time he was around.  
>  _Fly Boy:_ y’all should come over for sappy movie night or something. Let him get it outta his system.
> 
> _Mama Bear:_ I will bring food, Thai on 8th, the usual?
> 
> _Fly Boy:_ YUSSSS. Plus crab won-tons, for heartbreak’s sake.
> 
> _Red Queen:_ Steve can’t even eat those!
> 
> _Fly Boy:_ I didn’t say they were for him, they’re for me--who LIVES with him. Tyvm!
> 
> _Mama Bear:_ [sadface emoji] oh, Steven. My poor boy.
> 
>  

* * *

 

Wanda yawns and sets down her phone, eyelids drooping just as the door swings open, bell chiming merrily. She whips her head up and smiles warmly, glad for something to do, “welcome to Mama Bears’ Cafe, how can I help you?”

The customer, a mid-twenties girl with voluminous curly brown hair and grey eyes, looks around the shop, chewing on her bottom lip, “have you seen a brown haired man? Hair shaved on one side? About yay tall,” she gestures above her head, “missing his left arm?”

“No, sorry, it’s been a reeaal slow afternoon.”

“Shit. sorry. It’s my brother, he has memory problems. Keeps talking about this place, I guess he musta come here before his accident. If you see him, can you call me?” she jots down her phone number and ‘Becca’ on the back of a flyer and hands it to Wanda. “Just--he gets real confused sometimes...just call me, don’t try to stop him leaving or anything, ok?”

“Ok, sure thing. Sorry about your missing brother. Can I get you a coffee or tea? On the house.”

“Oh, just an ice water would be wonderful, it’s pretty warm out when you’re running all around.”

Becca takes the water and leaves with a sad smile and a wave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: I'm sorry I hurt you, Steve!


	6. Chapter 6

At 3:30 sharp there’s a knock on the open office door, “Ms. Carter? Ma’am?”

Peggy looks up from her accounting paperwork to see Petey standing in the doorway, “good afternoon, Mr. Parker. How are your classes going?”

“Oh, uh great but I just wanted you to know,” he gestures to the bulletin board with the schedule and announcements behind her, “that guy? The one who Wanda wrote the note about? With the uhh...” he seems to waffle a moment before making a karate-chopping motion at his left arm, “anyway, yeah he came in last night right before close so that’s why I will have some uhh overtime? This week?” 

He looks terrified but Peggy just nods, giving him a warm smile, “It’s ok Peter, dear, you did a good thing. Did his sister come and collect him in a timely manner?” Wanda had filled her in on the situation when she got home the evening before, it’s so dreadful when a young person’s life is altered so traumatically.

“Yes, ma’am. While we were waiting--after close, of course--we played checkers. I may have let him win? He seemed so lost. I felt bad for the guy. Kept talking about sunshine but it was, like, already dark out?”

“Well, thank you dear. You know, I always tell Ms. Romanov what conscientious young man you are. Your aunt should be very proud of you.”

He blushes and stutters, wringing his hat  and apron nervously in his hands, “oh, wow, Ms. Carter, ma’am, th-thank you but I was just doin’ what anyone would.”

“Yes, well. Let’s not keep Steven waiting, shall we?”

“Sorry, ma’am I’ll get right to work!” he gives her a jaunty wave and heads out to the counter.

 Steve glances up from where he’s sketching next to the register, “hey Pete.” 

“Hey man,” Peter busies himself tying on his apron and adjusting his hat, “how’s it going?”

“Oh, it’s not so bad,” Steve straightens, tossing down his pencil, “it’s just the same shit, different day.” He swiftly unties his apron and heads out for the day.

* * *

The door rings as Becca walks through, she has a small gift bag in her hand and waits off to the side for Peter to finish with his short line of customers before approaching. “Peter, you were such a sweetheart to my brother yesterday, and I know finals are coming up soon, so I got you a little care package.” She hands over the bag and Peter gapes at her for a moment before energetically tearing into it.

His excited chatter and enthusiastic thanks gets the attention of Peggy, who was just getting ready to leave. She heads out to the counter where they are chatting excitedly.

“TAKIS! YESSS! Oh, hey! Ms. Carter!” he quickly schools his features, “This is Becca! Her brother was here last night, you know that I talked to you about when I first came in?”

“Yes, of course,” Peggy squints at her, trying to place where she knows her from before shaking her head, “How is your brother---?”

“James! His name is James. He is doing alright today. Many thanks to Peter here, he was such a dear last night. He really could not have been sweeter! James was having a particularly bad go of it but he left here with a huge smile.” she taps the counter, “I am sorry, though, for keeping Peter over time. If you like, I can pay whatever overage it cost. I know what a delicate balance in a family run shop’s budget is, growing up my granddad had a hardware store.” 

Peggy smiles warmly at her, “oh no, dear, it is fine. Peter deserves the overtime, surely.”  Peggy tilts her head as she looks at Becca again, “I am sorry, but have we met before?”

“No, I don’t think so. Though I think my brother was somewhat of a regular before his accident perhaps? He is always talking about this place and  we do look real similar.”

“What happened, if I may ask?”

“He was waiting on the G train when a mugger grabbed his co-worker, Claire’s, bag. He tried to stop him and they got into a tussle. He ended up getting knocked onto the tracks. It was a mad scramble to get him out, the thief even tried to help, but he still got clipped by the oncoming train and lost his arm. He also has low-level brain damage from a concussion. They think it should heal eventually but as it his he has short and long term memory problems.” She frowns, wearily, “he gets really frustrated sometimes but Peter, here, was a true delight. He talked about what a good kid you were to let him win the whole way home.”

Peter blushes, “sorry, ma’am, I just wanted to help cheer him up, he seemed really sad that it was nighttime for some reason.”

“Sunshine?”

“Yeah, what is that about?”

“He doesn’t know, doesn’t remember.”

Peggy, who had been standing a bit agape, suddenly straightened up, “well, I am delighted that Peter could help. We will happily host your dear brother any time he feels the need to stop in. The world needs more people like him who stand up for what is right.” She reaches into her bag, “let me give you my card, this has my personal number as well as my wife’s and we live right upstairs. You ever need anything you give us a call, we live right upstairs so can come down in a jiffy should James ever end up in the area when we are closed.”

“Oh! Ms. Carter! This is too much. You are all really just...to kind.” Becca’s eyes shine with tears, “I’m sorry. I just--my brother was so independent before, always takin’ care of all of us and I am happy to do the same for him but...it has not been without its challenges. I’m all alone here in New York, well me and my husband.” she was fully crying now, “I’m sorry, i shouldn’t be unloading all of this on you!”

“Oh, no dear, let it out,” Peggy had escorted her into one of the plush chairs by the fireplace and was rubbing circles on her back as Peter made her a cup of Chamomile tea. “I it can be difficult to be suddenly be ‘in charge’ as it were. My first wife, Angie, God rest her, passed away right after we opened this place. Luckily, I had my dear friends to step in and help. That is what community is for, dear.”

Becca Sniffles as she takes the cup of tea from Peter, “thank you both so much. You really have no idea how much this is helping. Just to have someone to talk to for a few minutes.”

“Well you stay as long as you like dear. Tell me more about your family.” Peggy sits across from her and peter goes back to the counter where a customer wants a refill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BUCKY!!! I am sorry for hurting you toooooo!
> 
> Next chapter is outlined and some of the conversations are written, almost wrapped up with my CapBB illustrations so i should be able to do more writing after that.


End file.
